


this is for the boy

by lehnshxrrs



Series: dumb stuff for alex [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, dumb stuff for alex, im laughing so hard theres an honest tag for that im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnshxrrs/pseuds/lehnshxrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi alex it's the dumb poem i sent u</p></blockquote>





	this is for the boy

This is for the boy you'd give anything to grow up with,

To have a few more years as his best companion;

This is gunmetal grey and nothing you were ever prepared for,

The boy you love falling limp onto white sand;

This is electric blue eyes as bright as the mind of the boy they belong to,

They shouldn't look so beautiful wet with tears;

This is that beautiful boy's voice telling you what you've known all along,

He cannot stand for what you seek to take from this earth;

This is leaving your first love on the same white sand he fell onto, injured and bleeding,

Learning about how it feels to know you should've fought harder for him;

This is his voice reminding you that true focus lies between rage and serenity,

Knowing that you cannot find that place without him by your side;

This is for the boy you'd give anything to take with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi alex it's the dumb poem i sent u


End file.
